Batman vs Beef Boy season one
by Moonpie22
Summary: In this epic battle, batman faces off against beef boy


Beef vs. Batman BOY.

Our story is getting ready to go to the party at the beginning where Batman Bat Cave. Parties are invited to an anonymous party. Clark Kent also been invited to the party because he thought it was really Clark Kent is Superman tough one name off guard caught him. Name of beef boy, whose name had something to hold him like you read there what kind of weight on his shoulders. This was strange. He drove into the car and sat in the cool party. There was no other car on the road. He was a hole on the edge of time. And arrived in was very dark and stormy party. This indicator is not at home, he knocked on the door to find ten when he touched it.

And when he entered the humble dwelling, and turned on all the lights Beef Boys published. He knew it was him because there was a big arrow pointing Boy Beef said to him. Holding a red hot knife in his hand, he said in a humble voice, brushing your teeth. "I am the ruler of beef, beef show" Batman "and what you want to do you a super man?" He said. Beef Boy "has nothing to do with Superman," he said. "I just wanted you, I fight you right Gotham usually think of the party's here to win in front of you

andBeef Boys Batman jump to full strength, but

Batman to avoid the attack. Batman is a crazy one is still not a party run for the plan was to go door to door big to thepush isshut again as Batman force Gentileshe threw a huge punch Batman beef boy then. " I'm going to fight him, "you think to yourself He, however, beef boy had Batman in the back swing by hitting him in the arm around. Then he just another over another punch to get up, Batman again well on the face of the beef boy, but beef boy beyond the scope of avoidance and Batman has increased again

andthe beef boy gets a knife from his coat. Batman thinks, "I have to leave, this guy crazy is the" Batman runs and kicks the beef boys window. then, the glass opening punch and goes back to the bat cave got into his car and moved out.

there was Alfred lunatic mad kill personnel and low for him. "" Why are teachers so soon are you again? "he said. We need to find who and what he wants. "They saw it on a computer known only to bat the computer as Alfred. They only saw beef boy found that he was right master offenses under Batman's nose." We so is the name of the "bad beefWho youngjueul flee

BatmancrimeBatman VS beef boy what to do to find these boys a

derangedvillain beef boy met our hero beef boy tries Batman VS beef boy finally kill Batman if he they he now who is Alfred and Batman. beef boy trying to find "like Alfred" show not said Batman. I think a hero Gothem "I need to go to the Wayne Enterprises for any business." "very good sir," Alfred said.

Meanwhile, Wayne Enterprises.

so i then and do for yeonguyi beef boy of the time I let. Wrap all work to find out why you have not heard of him **Buzzzzz Buzzzzz Buzzzz** "call of Alfred saw that he wanted. "" OK, "the teacher seems to have found a clue naegayi beef boy," what is it "these days is the" will "Maybe he his hiding place the ball in the dock warehouse"; Gratitude Alfred "" When the teacher. "I can head out of the dock warehouse at night

at night Batman went to last all was dark dock warehouses same. Batman took the second to see the light switch, but the all the lights there was no sign of the public is not set anything ... but this is definitely the beef looks and turned it into their base was operational. Batman was only able to see the guns and ammunition sitting there. Although many of these weapons here one humble It was Carl beef seems to be in a shelter used in Batman caught Batman. He walked Batman blade as it close to finding the disgust his stomach started. It felt like a weight on his shoulders, shivering his spine. He knives sit on all went away when I arrived at the table to review a knife when he And he took the handle from the knife to the reef because he was building a weapons warehouse was the handle around the many swords were replaced with each other.

He re-bats skin of beef boy to bring the cave knife handle to find their identity cells I was trying to get after a lot of tests that Alfred could not find anything at all. "I do not notice so the boys have to put beef in the process Kardashian warehouse. Enter the warehouse Batman this time one set of the lights turned on him through the door like last time. It said, revealed a dark silhouette of a

"Hi,Bruceman.""Hello,Bruce"knows Batman beef boyI did not know what **how my namehappened!""** He told him the boy needs to beef. But beef was boy anything he said he just stood there. Then, until he disappeared in the blink of an eye the light is blinking, just. Batman in the heat of the moment it was taken to the ceiling with their hooks. And he will fly him to greater speed, press the button on their hooks. How do until he was nearly all taken to the roof. Cut their lines, but it was the way Baman steel cable with a new one. He can not get hard until he landed on the ground injured. He was directly under the lamp, he saw a boy just beef on it.

"Youcanescape," not he told his parents for the first time since he was terrified. Batman did not know what he was hurt to fight. He ducked his beef boy, so he turned around and beef boy had a solid was hit in his much energy that knows that after running closed as he ran for the door, he far found the strength to finally get soon, but he still now he can not fight for a different impact on the beef looks.

It turned into a fight hand to hand both Batman is not a single blow. He fell to beef boy land and said then he finallystrike,"but deceiving you or egeyi time youhave one you won will fall like all the do notothers."Batman is running the door at full speed, and the Batmobile escape. Then he realized that the knife left my treatment.

How to fight Batman Batman VS Beef Beef Boy tofound the followingthe

Boy,you need to find a waydefeat Batman at once beef boyinBatcave (Batcave). Working with him was Alfred non-stop. They were just as those who deal with him how he had needed one of the leads. Recessed "This man is almost a bad ..." Alfred's story. No one in the right mind would not get that time back. So many people died. Batman is he now, where now done to hurt someone, "said to Alfred.

They Beef boy could not find anything, so they can only be read to him, and decided to ask for another person. The only crime Batman Help this friend can one woman, but if she beef boy good will not he give up the information because it can figure out who people the information he has more women need to give him the information Batman would it not be better

Ifound a Batman more women and set out to see if she could give him some information about the beef boy. He started back to the pier to find himself, but could not find anything past there everything was in no position to be the one he was gone Gone all the tiles proof, "he's really good," Batman thought.

And more women went to the city to make sure out was for the crime do9ing.

But he could not find the man, he went to the suburbs again Batmobile he saw him a mugger with a few claws its way in. He went up to the merger, "said to you that claw marks," was a horrible way. "III, it's a woman gajigoyi a black suit her and she me to come andto cut me. "man" me **tellthe** was forcedtruth,"one OK OK I'm robbing" she came me to cut me to give up the money. **""What she's where I went** ""iiiiiii I do not know, but she took off really fast in that direction is. "When he saw indicated that he returned from the city of Batman was gone.

He's got a Batmobile drove like to go as soon as possible. Finally, he came across a woman with short black hair, the late-night dining." Bingo He said, "He is a little changes in street clothes and went inside.

"SelinaKyle," Bruce said with a stern voice. she said: "thisis what the bat,"said,"I'm fine, just a few questions about the person's name beef Boy" ... you away from him. "" mad at the person you need to stay to hear the batthen you'll he's chasing me. "How

can you find boy VS Batman fight beef beef boy

nextBatman


End file.
